Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye and Everest’s broken legs/Transcript
Tracker: (Reading) Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye and Everest’s broken legs *Bodi and Darma: Be Careful pups you don't wanna get yourself hurt! *(Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye And Everest feel down the stairs) *(Bodi and Darma gasps) *Bodi: Chase, Rocky, Zuma are you okay? *Darma: Skye, Everest are you okay? *Thomas: Marshall, Rubble are you okay *Darma: Mom! Dad! *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps: Yes Darma? *Tracker: (gasps) *Bodi: Son, what's wrong? *Darma: Tracker, what's the matter? *Tracker: My seven best pup friends legs are broken *Seven Pups Crying *Bodi and Darma: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO DON'T CRY *The Seven Still Cry *Nick Wilde: Don't Worry I'll call the others *(Nick Wilde calls Power Rangers, Grey, Bianca, Angus Scattergood, Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox) *Bodi: Tracker meet up with the others right now *Tracker: Okay, Dad. *Power Rangers: Guys we have a problem *Sly Cooper: What is it? *Black ranger: 7 pups' legs are broken *Carmelita Fox: What should we do? *Little Bear: Lets drink Bleach *Narrator: NO DRINKING BLEACH ALLOWED! AND WHY NOT LITTLE BEAR DRINK TEA! *Narrator: Here are Peppa’s Friends Candy Cat Suzy Sheep Danny Dog Rebbeca Rabbit and Pedro Pony *White Ranger: I got an idea! *Candy Cat: We heard that Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye and Everest’s Legs are broken * Green Ranger: Let's heal the Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye and Everest's Legs with my healing powers. *Suzy Danny Rebbeca and Pedro: Horray *(Green Ranger heals Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye and Everest's Leg) *Peppa Pig: YES IT WORKED! *All:Horray *(Power Rangers gives Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest and Tracker the safety suits) *Nelson Muntz: HEY YOU GUYS! *All: NELSON?!?! *(Nelson Muntz breaks Peppa. Candy, Suzy, Danny, Rebecca and Pedro's Legs) *Nelson Muntz: HAHA! *(Spooky Spoon Breaks Nelson’s Leg) *Nelson Muntz: HEY! *(Nelson Muntz kills Spooky Spoon)w *Numberjacks: Thank You For Killing Spooky Spoon *Red Ranger: Nelson!!! *Numberjack 4: Kill Me! *Power Rangers: NO! *Harvey Monster: Lets Just Go To Ehixhibit F *Grey and Bianca: Let's just end this episode *Curios Buddy Dog: Let Me Guess The End? *Sulley: Yes *Mike: Of Course *Needleman and Smitty: YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!!! *(Numberblock 12 turns off tv) *The End *Numberblock 12: Ah What A Day *Piglet: Can You Be Quiet Numberblock 12 *Sub-Zero: PIGLET GET YOU RIGHT NOW!!!! *Piglet: Im Going in The Book Of Pooh *Ghostbusters: Better luck next time. Pooh: Now’s the time to close the book Piglet: Though we’ve just begun, it's true Tigger: We’ll say goodbye until another day Pooh and Piglet: Another day with new adventures on the way Tigger: '''They’re on the way '''Pooh and Piglet: We're on our way All: '''So off we go, we won't be far, we'll be waiting here for you. '''Pooh: With hills to run Tigger: And higher trees to climb Piglet: And someone there to catch you All: In the nick of time So it's goodbye for now Eeyore: '''Goodbye '''All: '''To all of you '''Eeyore: To you All: We'll meet again when you all come First Off-screen Chorus: Into the Book of Pooh All: So it's goodbye for now Second Off-screen Chorus: Goodbye for now All: To all of you Second Off-screen Chorus: 'To all of you ('Christopher Robin: Mom, I'm home!) All: '''We'll meet again when you all come '''Pooh and Piglet: Into the Book of Pooh '''Third Off-screen Chorus: '''From here among all the best of friends, here where the story never ends Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, here in the Book of Pooh Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, here in the Book of Pooh Category:Transcripts